Prince Calem
by Anarygu
Summary: Calem is a prince! But he's under the witness protection program! How will his journey turn out?


Hi! I'm just giving this a shot. I figured I might as well make up a story as I played the game. I hope you enjoy it! Calem is actually a prince in this and had to go into the witness protection program for one reason or another. His mother is the famous Rhyhorn racer Grace but also happens to be a queen. Nobody knows though.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

A Fletchling came crashing down on him while he slept. His eyes opened in a flash as he looked at his mother's newly acquired Pokemon. Rolling over he sat up and yawned into his hand. Standing up he walked over to his mirror. Looking at his reflection he grimaced and walked a few steps to his drawers and got dressed.

"Well, what are you going to do now Prince Calem?" He said to himself quietly.

Stretching as he walked down the stairs he smiled at his busy mother who was cooking. "Morning honey, give me a hand by setting the table for breakfast alright?"

After he set the table they ate quietly before conversation was stirred up by Calem. "So mom," he said over his empty plate "What's the likelihood we'll be found out?"

"Slim to none; at least that's what I was told." She sipped her morning coffee quietly.

"Good, we get to finally live as normal people." He said as put the plates in the sink and started washing dishes.

"Yes" she said as she started drying the clean plates. "but I don't know what to do while we're here. Acting like a normal family will be a bit different than what we're used to."

He nodded and smiled. "But it'll be a pleasant change from being royalty."

"That's true," she said as she smiled. "Why don't you go meet the neighbors?"

Two girls stood there talking. One had brown hair and wore a pink top with bows on it. The other had a simple black and red outfit and a blonde ponytail. They were talking about some Professor and their friends. Looking over they noticed him and both smiled.

"Hi! I'm Shauna" Said the brunette.

"Hello, I'm Serena." Said the blonde.

"Oh…hi. I'm Eren." He said awkwardly.

"Eren? That's an unusual name." One of the girls commented.

"Yeah, it's from a book I read once." Said Calem with a small smile.

"Well, we thought we'd stop over and say hi. This is a small town after all. Also, we wanted you to meet our friends! You see they have three pokemon and they're for us!" Shauna said excitedly.

"Oh, I see. Well you two have fun. I think I'll sit out. Good luck with your Pokemon he said." Turning he reached for the doorknob.

"Wait, one's for you too!" Said Serena

"What? For me? But I just moved here and nobody even knows who I am…" He said surprised.

"We know but the Professor chose us! So let's go!" And both girls led the way and he followed after them.

"There they are!" Said Shauna who sat down at the table. Serena followed after and sat down across one of the boys.

Standing there awkwardly for a few seconds he walked over and sat down in front of a orange haired boy.

"This is Tierno and Trevor. They both have the Pokemon the Professor is giving to us."

"You know, the Professor knew who you were. Surprisin' cause you just got here" Calem's eyes grew wide for a second before returning to normal. "You know it'd feel like we were a closer crew if we called each other by nicknames. Can I call you E?

"No way! He's a Lil' E for sure! What do you think Trevor?"

"What you want me to nickname someone I just met? Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this. Well…how about something low key? Maybe something like Big E-kins"

"Umm…you can call me Sir Eren." He said calmly.

"Alright! Sir Eren it is!" Said Shauna happily.

"Well, let's get to giving out the Pokemon." Said Tierno excited for his friends.

Before him sat three red and white Pokeballs which sat in a container. One held the grass type Chespin. The other Fennekin. And lastly Froakie the water Pokemon. Being more experienced with fire types due to his old Ninetales he picked Fennekin the fire type.

"Are you going to give him a nickname? Asked Serena?

"Yeah…I'll name him Lae." He said with a small smile.

The girls both picked their Pokemon and Trevor gave them Pokedexes. "These will help with your journey and understanding Pokemon." He said calmly.

"This letter is for you Sir Eren." Said Tierno handing over a letter addressed to his mom.

Getting up from the table he started walking back towards home to give the mysterious love letter to his mother. Calling out Lae he checked his personality which turned out to be quirky. He smiled and pet the Fennekin's head. He started checking out the Pokedex and found Lae's pokedex information. He read it calmly and began walking again the little Fennekin following him.

"Hey wait!" Shouted Shauna. "Let's battle.

Ordering his Fennekin forward she sent out her Chespin. He yelled for an ember and she ordered a tackle attack. His Lae moved first and caught the Chespin in the chest. Ordering his Fennekin to dodge the incoming tackle it failed and took minimal damage. Frowning that his Pokemon got hurt he ordered another ember and knocked out the opposing Pokemon.

"Hey that was a good match. You're Lae knows how to move. It nearly dodged my attack. It's so cu-u-u-ute too. But not as cute as my Chespin."

Smiling he nodded and she left. "Don't worry I think you're far more elegant than a Chespin."

Getting to his house he gave the letter to his mother and sat down next to his Fennekin. "Huh," She said, "Looks like this Professor Sycamore knows exactly who we are. He thinks it'd be better for you to get out and travel. Besides you'll blend in more. All children leave home someday." Snorting he got up and agreed and took off.


End file.
